Cyborg 009: Extra Terrestrial
by sarahlafox
Summary: 002 has been on edge latly. secrets from his past are revealed. who is the girl with black hair in his memmorys? why were they running? will 002 finally reveal his past to his friends? i dont know why the symbols appeared on this story.i dident put them
1. Attack 1

Cyborg 009: Extra Terrestrials  
  
"I'll go grab some sodas." Said 002.  
  
"Oh, thank you 002." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Don't mention it." said 002.  
  
"Hey, have you guys noticed that 002 has been a bit, edgy lately?" whispered 008.  
  
"Ya, he has been on edge lately." Said 006. Suddenly everyone heard glass breaking and someone screamed.  
  
"That was 002! Hurry!" said 003. They all ran into the kitchen to find 002 leaning on the wall and breathing heavily. He slipped down the wall and took something out of his pocket. It was an inhaler. He used it and put it back in his pocket. He looked horrified.  
  
"What happened in here 002?" asked 007.  
  
"There. there was something in here and it tried to grab me." Said 002.  
  
"did it hurt you?" asked 004.  
  
"No, just scared me. I landed a punch on it and it retreated." Said 002. 003 looked at 001 and Dr. Gillmore looked at 005.  
  
"Guys, lets leave them alone for a while. We'll just get in the way." Said 005. He shooed them out and then walked back out himself. 004, 006, 007, 008, and 009 were whispering to each other.  
  
"Don't even think about listing in, guys." Said 005. They all moaned and sat down with 005 and watched football. 


	2. Attack 2

Cyborg 009: Extra Terrestrial  
  
009 woke with a start when he heard 002 yell in the bunk bed below him.  
  
"Hey 002, What's wrong?" asked 009. The others entered the room ready to fight.  
  
"I-it was just…just a dream…I think." Said 002 shakily. He had that same horrified look on his face.  
  
"What?" asked 007.  
  
"Well, I think I dreamed that that thing that attacked me earlier tried to get me again." Said 002.  
  
"You lost me there." Said 007.  
  
"nope, it wasn't a dream. The window's open." Said 003.  
  
"002 come with me for a while." Said Dr. Gillmore. He looked serious. 002 followed him to the door.  
  
"001, 003, and 005 you may want to come too. The rest of you can go back to sleep." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"009, did you see the look on 002s' face when he woke up?" asked 008.  
  
"Ya. It takes something pretty bad to shake 002 like that." Said 009.  
  
" and whatever it is that got 002 so upset, Dr. Gillmore, 003, 005, and 001 know what it is." Said 004.  
  
"I didn't even know 002 had asthma. " said 006.  
  
"Ya. It must have really scared him to have him use an inhaler." Said 007.  
  
"He was shaking like mad after he was attacked." Said 009.  
  
"You know, I could always…" 007 began.  
  
"No. I have a feeling we shouldn't interfere with this one. I think it could have something to do with 002s' past. It's personal and we should just let him deal with it. he will tell us if he needs our help." Said 009.  
  
"You know what? I agree. It may be a painful memory he's dealing with and only the Doc, 003, 001, and 005 know about it and understand." Said 004.  
  
"Not one of us here doesn't have a painful memory. We wouldn't want anyone snooping around our private life." Said 006.  
  
"Ya. I guess you guys are right." Said 007.  
  
"Ya. 002s' strong. He can handle it. And he knows if it gets ugly, he can fall back on us and we'll catch him." Said 008.  
  
"Agreed. This never happened." Said 009.  
  
"Agreed." Everyone repeated.  
  
When 009 woke up in the morning, 002 was not in the bed below him.  
  
"Hey, doc! You know where 002 is?" asked 009.  
  
"Yes. We are trying to solve the mystery of what attacked him." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Ok. Just wondering if he was ok." Said 009.  
  
"We think he will be fine." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Breakfast is served!" said 006.  
  
"Great! I'm starving!" said 007.  
  
"That goes double for me!" said 008.  
  
"And Triple for me!" said 004.  
  
"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" said 009.  
  
"How come 002 isn't in here? He usually wakes up at the crack of dawn!" said 006.  
  
"He is still pretty shaken about last night. Give him some time to calm down." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"You're the doctor." Said 006.  
  
After breakfast, Dr. Gillmore went back into the lab to check on 002.  
  
"Fell better?" he asked.  
  
"yes. Much." Said 002.  
  
"HEY! 002 IS GONNA MISS THE SUPER BOWL IF HE DOSENT WAKE UP SOON!" yelled 007.  
  
"I'm right here. No need to yell!" said 002.  
  
"Good! We saved you a seat! 49ers VS. The cowboys." Said 004.  
  
"Go 49ers!" said 002.  
  
"Are you kidding? The cowboys will wipe the field with them!" said 007.  
  
"I think you have it the wrong way around." Said 008.  
  
"Oh, the Super bowl. Move over 007." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Did you see that! He must have thrown at least twenty-five yards!" said 001.  
  
"thirty one point three to be precise." Said 003.  
  
"Not now 003. The super bowl's on." Said 005.  
  
"The 49ers are winning by fifty points." Said 002.  
  
"This calls for a change in teams. GO 49ERS!" yelled 007.  
  
"Look what I made for the occasion." Said 006.  
  
"Cool! Brownies!" said 008.  
  
They act like nothing happened last night. Have they forgotten? No. They wouldn't forget that. I screamed bloody murder at one o'clock in the morning. I embarrassed myself and scared 009. I also woke the others. They must be trying to cover up. I have good friends." Thought 002.  
  
"The 49ers won the game. Pay up 007. Said 008.  
  
"Drat." Said 007 as he handed 008 a twenty.  
  
"002, can I see you in the lab for a moment?" asked the Doctor.  
  
"Sure." Said 002.  
  
"I have fitted security cameras in your room so we can see what is attacking you. This way, we can crack this quickly. I just hope their not back." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"It has been five years." Said 002.  
  
"So that's why you've been so jumpy." Said 001.  
  
"I'm starting to think that I really have lost it." said 002.  
  
"You are perfectly sane, 002." Said 003. There was a crash in the kitchen and 006 yelled "007!" he answered back "It wasn't me!"  
  
"I wish I could say that for all of us." Laughed 005.  
  
"Don't worry 002. If they are back, we will try to keep a low profile, but understand this. If it gets too risky, we have to explain to the others." Said 003.  
  
"Yes. I do. I'm just afraid that they will think I'm a mental case and send me straight to the funny farm." Said 002.  
  
"you know, you will have company there. If you go, your taking 007 with you." Laughed 005.  
  
"I'm shure I will." Said 002.  
  
"Now. Go get some rest. Off to bed with you all." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"K. Goodnight doctor and thank you." Said 002.  
  
"Your welcome." Said the doctor.  
  
"Goodnight Madam." Said 002 as he bowed sarcastically to 003.  
  
"Goodnight, Missure!" said 003 as she curtsied to him.  
  
"Goodnight 001." Said 002.  
  
"Goodnight." Said 001.  
  
"Night' 005." Said 002.  
  
"night'" said 005. 


	3. Attack 3 002 Captured!

002 woke in a cold sweat.  
  
There's something in here… he thought. The window, which he had locked before he went to sleep, was wide open. He turned on his newly installed night vision/heat detecting scanner.  
  
"Huh? 002? What's going on?" asked 009.  
  
"SSSSSSH! Be very quiet and don't move. It's in here somewhere." Said 002.  
  
"What's in here?" asked 009. Something thumped out on the roof.  
  
"THERE!" yelled 002 and he jumped out on to the roof. 009 heard a scream and then something fell off the roof and he had a feeling it was 002.  
  
"002!" yelled 009. He looked outside to see 002 fighting something, but he couldn't see what.  
  
"What the hell's going on here!?" asked 003. The others came into the room.  
  
"002s' being attacked! We gotta go help!" said 009. They all ran outside and 002 was gone.  
  
"DAMN! They got 002!" said 001.  
  
"Who? Who has 002?" asked 007.  
  
"It is probity the work of the black ghosts." Said 005.  
  
"We gotta find 002 before they hurt him!" said 003.  
  
"Ya. Lets go!" said 008.  
  
"In our PAJAMAS?" asked 003  
  
"Right. Lets change then go." Said 008.  
  
"Good idea Shirlock." Said 004.they all changed into their uniforms and stepped outside.  
  
"It's winter and 002 is in his night clothes. He must be freezing, so I stuffed a blanket in the bag." Said 003.  
  
"man! There must be three feet of snow here!" said 007.  
  
"Hey, 007. Turn into a dog or something with a highly sensitive nose. Then you can sniff 002 out." Said 001.  
  
"That's a good idea." Said 007. Then he turned into a snow wolf.  
  
"they went This a-way!" said 007.  
  
"Hold on! STOP! I'm getting a signal from 002! He says he has escaped and he is on his way. They haven't yet noticed his absence." Said 001. His face shown to have worry, and then switched to frantic as he continued to speak with 002 through telepathy.  
  
"THERE! I SEE HIM!" yelled 004. 002 was running down the path and glancing behind him. He looked horrified. Then he looked ahead and saw the others and looked relived. He was going as fast as he could when he made a huge mistake. He tripped in a tree root. His ankle snapped and his head hit a rock full force, knocking him out.  
  
"002!" everyone yelled. Suddenly, shadows appeared in front of 002 and when they disappeared, so had 002.  
  
"DARN! We lost him again!" said 009.  
  
"we'll find him again too." Said 001.  
  
"Lets try again and quickly." Said 003.  
  
"Agreed." Everyone said.  
  
"Hold on, where's 007?" asked 006.  
  
"Didn't he get to 002 before he….uh oh." Said 008.  
  
"Now they got two of our guys." said 004.  
  
They headed north until they came to a river. Four men were there. Two were holding the unconscious 002 and the others were trying to keep 007 from getting away, but 007 slipped through there fingers.  
  
"Oh, well, we can still dispose of one of those stupid Cyborgs." Said one of the men. He threw 002 into the rushing river.  
  
"002!" yelled 009.  
  
"Guys! You're here! Thank goodness!" said 007. 008 jumped into the freezing water and grabbed 002. He swam back to the shore where the others had disposed of the four men.  
  
"Is he ok?" asked 009.  
  
"Ya. He's alive. Let's get him back to the lab before he freezes." Said 008.  
  
"You will freeze too if you don't get some dry cloths on." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Here. This should help the both of us." Said 007 as he turned into a blanket and wrapped around 008s' shoulders.  
  
"I get a free ride with heater and you get something to keep warm." Said 007.  
  
"Thanks 007." Said 008.  
  
005 wrapped 002 in the blanket 003 brought and carried him back to the lab. About half way back to the lab, 008 collapsed in the snow.  
  
"008! What's wrong? Are you ok?" asked 007. He turned back into his normal form and tried to wake him up.  
  
"He's burning up!" said 007. 008 opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"I'll be ok once we get back to the lab." Said 008.  
  
"Hold on. If 008 has a fever then…" said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"I thought so. 002 is running a dangerously high fever. We need to get them both back to the lab as soon as possible." Dr. Gillmore finished.  
  
"I can help with that." Said 007. He turned into an elephant.  
  
"Hop on! We'll go faster like this!" said 007.  
  
"You're not as nutty as I thought 007. Said 005.  
  
"I'll take that as a complement." Said 007.  
  
They were back to the lab in thirty minutes with the help of elephant 007. 


	4. Talken' Bout' 002 and 008

"Are they alright, Doc?" asked 007.  
  
"008s' fever is beginning to break and he will make a full recovery. 002 on the other hand, if the fever doesn't break, I cant repair the damage to his major circuits, so if his fever doesn't break soon, it will be too late to repair him." Said Dr. Gillmore. Then he went back into the lab to help 003.  
  
"Guys. I saw everything that happened to 002." Said 007.  
  
"what happened? Tell us!" said 004.  
  
"Well, first they put him in a tank, and attached wires to him. Then they told me that what I saw on the biggest damn big screen TV in the world were 002s' memories. " 007 told them.  
  
"What did you see? Asked 006.  
  
"first I saw him as a child. He had I.D. tags around his neck and appeared to be at his house. Then I heard a siren go off. His parents ran out of the house and left him there all alone and then I heard missiles and bombs exploding and then one hit his house. He began to run and the nabors pulled him inside. There was a little girl in there. She had blonde pigtails and blue eyes. They pushed him into their bomb shelter. Next thing I saw was him sitting by two graves. I'm guessing they were his parents. He looked like he could care less. Then I saw how many bruises he had. I guessed that he may have had abusive parents. The girl with the pigtails would follow him around and he would push her on the swing and play with her. Then I saw him as about 15. Well, I saw him and he was wearing a black leather jacket and jeans. He was alone. He had I.D. tags around his neck and some sunglasses on. Then this siren sounded again and he started running. He ran into a field with the same girl from before and they both laid down in the wheat. He covered her body with his own and then I just saw smoke and fire and heard screaming. Then I saw the girl kneeling over him with a wet cloth in her hand. she was crying. Next thing I saw, he was holding her in a graveyard. I guess her parents died too. Then he said "I swear I will always protect you. I will never betray you like my parents did to me. I swear for now and forevermore." And the girl thanked him. Then I saw him being chased by something. He was running and the girl was with him. He pushed her into a cave and said "no matter what happens to me stay where you are." The girl nodded and whimpered. He ran off again. Those things caught him and took him away. Then I saw him lying in a field and he was hurt. The girl ran out and helped him. It happened again when he was 5, and another time when he was 10 and again at fifteen. He looked about twenty this time. Then I saw him get captured by the black ghosts along with the girl and he woke up as a Cyborg. Then Dr. Gill explained to the girl what they had done to him and she slapped him. She ran over to 002 and said "Jet, If you had to be turned into a cyborg, the I will too. I'll do anything to stay with you." Then I saw her in the classic uniform and there was a little girl with red pigtails and 002 was holding her. There was a baby boy and the girl was holding her. The girl told Dr. Gillmore "we should wait until their older to change them. I want them to grow bigger." 002 nodded. You know what guys? I think that the kids were his and the girl is his wife!" said 007.  
  
"I think your right. Maybe they got killed or something and that's what the nightmares and whatever caught him those four times is what's got him jumpy." Said 009.  
  
"Ya. No wonder 002 is so upset!" said 004.  
  
"001, 003, and Dr. Gillmore would know about this. I guessing he told 005 because he trusts him the most." Said 006.  
  
"Well, now we Have an idea about what's wrong with him. Now we NEED to listen in. spotlights on you 007." Said 009.  
  
"Gocha!" said 007 and he turned into a rat.  
  
"His fever is still 106, Dr. Gillmore." Said 003.  
  
"Well, 008 should wake up any time now." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"good." Said 003.  
  
"I have studied the footage over and over again and they're back." Said 001.  
  
"Damn it all. Those dirty bastards come after me every five years." Moaned 002.  
  
"002! Your awake!" said 003.  
  
"OH! WHERE ARE THEY!" yelped 002 and he sprung off the pillow.  
  
"Oh, no you don't! lie back down right now! You have a fever of 106, mr.! Besides, we got them." Said 003. She pushed him back on the pillow.  
  
"Are the others alright?" asked 002.  
  
"008 just recovered from his fever. The others are fine." Said 005.  
  
"You talken' bout' me?" asked 008.  
  
"Ya. We talken' bout' you man." Said 005.  
  
"Hey 002! Your awake!" said 008.  
  
"Ya, not for long though. I'm beat. How long was I out for, anyway?" asked 002.  
  
"Five hours thirty minutes." Said 003.  
  
"I had every nightmare under the rainbow and still didn't wake up?" asked 002.  
  
"Apparently that concussion did some damage. It took you time to recover." Said 001.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered how I got that." Said 002, wincing at the pain in his ankle.  
  
"Ya, you broke your ankle because you were running as fast as you could and accidentally found a tree root." Said 009 as he walked in.  
  
"009, what are you doing here?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"I heard someone talken' bout' talken' bout 008." He laughed.  
  
"That's what you heard alright." Said 005.  
  
"huh, your not suppose to be awake, 002." Said 009.  
  
"Don't worry. I wont be awake for long." Said 002.  
  
"Good. You need some rest. You were thrown into a river by the black ghosts." Said 009.  
  
"A river!? Oh! I understand! 008 must have jumped in and saved me." Said 002.  
  
"Ya. That's right." Said 008.  
  
"Thanks." Said 002.  
  
"No problem." Said 008. 002 had fallen asleep.  
  
"008, you can leave now if you want. 006 just made some hot soup and hot coco." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Ok, better go get some before it's all gone!" said 008 as he jumped out of the bed and ran into the hall.  
  
"I heard nothing. " said 007.  
  
"Drat!" said 009.  
  
"Don't worry guys. 002 will be fine." Said 008.  
  
"were not talking about that. Come here 008." Said 009. 


	5. Attack 4 Fight the Nightmare, 002!

"Oh. That is something. I wonder what happened to the girl…" said 008.  
  
"Ya. Me too. I hope they are alive…" said 004.  
  
"who would have thought. He was one of the last people I expected to actually have a wife and kids." Said 006.  
  
"She sure was pretty." Said 007.  
  
"we shouldn't ask him about this. Ok?" said 009.  
  
"Ya. I know how he must feel if things are as I think they are." Said 004.  
  
"what do you think?" asked 007.  
  
"I think that his family was killed somewhere along the way." Said 004.  
  
"that or divorce, but 002 doesn't seem like the type to do that. Plus, the girl was in all of his memories. He promised to protect her forever. He would not break a promise like that." Said 004.  
  
"Yes. That is very likely a painful memory for him to have." Said 006.  
  
"so, we don't know what happened. 007, you weren't there." Said 009.  
  
"Agreed." Everyone said.  
  
That night, 009 came in to check on 002. He was looking at a picture in his wallet and smiling.  
  
"what do you have there, 002?" asked 009.  
  
"Oh, its, just…just a…um, a picture of a girl I use to know." Said 002.  
  
"I guess you miss her." Said 009.  
  
"yes. I do." Said 002.  
  
"What was her name?" asked 009.  
  
"Her name was Melody. Melody Clearwater." Said 002.  
  
"sounds like a nice girl." Said 009.  
  
"Ya. She was my only friend." Said 002.  
  
"oh. She must be special to you then." Said 009.  
  
"ya. I was asked when I was little if she was my sister. She might as well have been." Said 002 with a far away look in his eyes and a smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked 009.  
  
"ready to kick some black ghost ass, but, my ankle disagrees." Said 002.  
  
"well, I hope you get better soon. You never know when Black ghost will want a nice big ass whooping." Said 009.  
  
"True. Ankle or not, when they come, they will have a taste of my Knuckle sandwich." Said 002.  
  
"I hope they are good and hungry, because all of us have one for each of them. There will be plenty of leftovers for the next time they decide to mess with us too." Said 009.  
  
"009, come over here and help me with this!" 003 yelled from the door.  
  
"Coming!" said 009. He left the room and 002 fell asleep.  
  
"ah, 009. There you are. I need all of you here. But not 002. Listen up, everyone. We need to take shifts watching 002 closely. Someone may be after him. That is all I can say. Any volunteers for first shift?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"I will." Said 005.  
  
"Good. If anyone spots something unusual, come get me." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Yes sir." Everyone said.  
  
"Well, then, bed everyone! Black Ghost will be attacking soon. He knows we are not as strong, so he will strike while we are still down." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"ok." Said everyone.  
  
"goodnight." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Goodnight." Everyone chimed.  
  
"WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Dr. Gillmore yelled. It was two o'clock in the morning.  
  
"What is it, Doc?" asked 007.  
  
"we are surrounded. They have the advantage. They knocked 005 out and took 002. He cant move!" said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Ok, lets go." Said 009.  
  
"Ok. Three two, one, ATTACK!" yelled 006. They all ran outside and began knocking the robots out.  
  
"Not so fast!" yelled one of them.  
  
"One more step, and your friend meets his end in a most unsightly manor." Said the man.  
  
"He's a cyborg!" said 003.  
  
"Indeed. And look what I have." Said the cyborg. 002 was tied up on the ground. But, there was something different about him. He stared blankly ahead of him without moving.  
  
"What have you done to him?" asked 004.  
  
"nothing." Said the cyborg.  
  
"Hold on. 00 cyborgs, take a good look at 002s' eyes." Said 001.  
  
"Oh, my!" said 003. His eyes were glowing blue.  
  
"I'm going to ask you again. What have you done to 002?" asked 004.  
  
"He is fighting my virus. If he looses, he will be overwhelmed with his worst nightmares and the things he is most afraid of. He will be scared to death. With some help from the electric pulses he feels while fighting the images." Laughed the cyborg.  
  
"you monster! Leave 002 alone! You have done enough to him! Why don't you come after us?" asked 009.  
  
"Because 002 is more easy to kill now that I know his weaknesses." Said the cyborg.  
  
"Not if we can help him!" said 007.  
  
"the virus is impossible to override or reverse. You cant win." Said the cyborg.  
  
"We'll see about that." Said 008.  
  
"009. Get 002 and bring him here. Hurry." Said 001 through telepathic.  
  
"got ya." Said 009. He went to accelerator mode went to 002. When 009 tried to pick him up, he flinched at his touch. 009 picked him up and accelerated back to Dr. Gillmore. 001 put his hinds on 002s' arm and his eyes began to glow as well.  
  
"002, calm down. I wont hurt you." Said 001.  
  
"001?" said 002.  
  
"Yes. Its 001. Whatever you are seeing, it is just a hologram. It is not real. You have to fight it. remember. It is all just images. It is fake. Fight it 002. I know you can." Said 001.  
  
"I can." Said 002.  
  
"now I need you to tell me. Where is the electricity coming from?" asked 001.  
  
"my wrist." Said 002.  
  
"Good. " said 001.  
  
"009, can you help me remove this?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"ya. What do I need to do?" asked 009.  
  
"I am going to cut a few wires and you just have to pull it off of his wrist." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Ok." Said 009. Dr. Gillmore just touched the device and was sent flying into the wall.  
  
"DR. GILLMORE!" said 009.  
  
"He was telling the truth. Only 002 can fight the virus off." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"001, keep talking to him." Said 009.  
  
"Yes. That should help." Said 001.  
  
"002, its 001 again. It's up to you to overcome this. Just rise above you fears. You can do it." said 001.  
  
"I-I got it." said 002. The blue light in his eyes grew brighter and brighter as 002 fought the images. 001 could see what 002 was seeing. He saw the girl with black hair being killed. He saw terrifying creatures, he saw the other cyborgs being killed, he saw Dr. Gillmore being shot, he saw the scientists that had turned him into a cyborg, the images went by faster and faster until all it was was a blur, then everything went black. His eyes closed and his body went limp.  
  
"Is he… he isn't…" asked 003.  
  
"I don't know." Said 001. The other cyborgs had gathered around 002.  
  
"Please don't be…" whimpered 007.  
  
"He can't be…" whispered 009.  
  
"002, please, wake up…" said 008. 002 groaned and stirred. He opened his eyes and saw his friends all around him.  
  
"If I am dead, I'm in hell. 007's here." Said 002.  
  
"He's ok!" said 007.  
  
"Yep. I'm in hell all right. The whole freaken' crazy lot of them is here." Laughed 002.  
  
"You scared us, 002." Said 001.  
  
"Ok, now I'm just pissed off. Where is that black ghost slime." Said 002.  
  
"Good question." Said 003.  
  
"They must have retreated." Said 004.  
  
"they are lucky. 002 looks ready to kill." Said 006.  
  
"that's right." Said 002.  
  
"Dr. Gillmore. I'm ready. We should explain it to them now." Said 002.  
  
"are you sure?" asked 003.  
  
"Yes. They should be informed of it all." Said 002.  
  
"your positive? You don't want to get some rest first?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"I'm fine. I'll feel even better once I get this off of my chest." Said 002.  
  
"I suppose so." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"everyone inside. We need to talk." Said 001. 


	6. Surprises, Messages and Poisons

A note to those of u who are reading this. I don't know why these stupid symbols are appearing! I didn't put them there! They appeared on my fic for some reason, so I'm sorry about this. I don't own Cyborg 009. Here we go! To the story!  
  
"I have got a truckload of explaining to do." Said 002.  
  
"You might as well start now." Said 007.  
  
"Yes. Well, I know who has been trying to attack me. But, it isn't really a who. It's a what." Said 002.  
  
"What on earth do you mean?" asked 006.  
  
"That's it. It's not on earth. I don't know where its from." Said 002.  
  
"Ok, now you really got some explaining to do. Spill It." said 008.  
  
"Here goes nothing. Well, Aliens are after me. Please don't send me to the funny farm!" said 002.  
  
"Well, we'll decide whether we will or not after an explanation." Said 009.  
  
"Ok. Well, when I was a baby, about seven months old, I was kidnapped. The kidnapper came through my window. He wore a cloak and snatched me from my bed. He took me out into a field and then I remember waking up inside a ship. A space ship. I remember pain then I was in my mothers' arms. They had found me on the doorstep the next morning. When I was five, I was taken again. I remember the same thing. Pain. I was found this time in the schoolyard. My parents didn't care that I had been kidnapped again, so my teacher took care of me. I told her I had been abducted by aliens, but she told me there was no such thing. I believed her and continued with my life. When I was ten, the exact same thing happened. Abduction. Pain and I wake up with my teacher rushing me to the hospital. I told her again that aliens had abducted me, but she sent me to a councilor and after three months of counseling I was convinced that it was only a dream and the kidnappers had hurt me. They came for me again the night of a school dance. I was taking the teachers' daughter. I was walking her home, and then they tried to grab me. We ran clear out of town and I hid Sakura in a cave and I kept running. I remembered the same pain and then I saw Sakura standing over my crying." Said 002.  
  
"Um, do you mind me asking. Who is Sakura?" asked 007.  
  
"The Daughter of my teacher." Said 002.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Continue." Said 007.  
  
"Well, I was sent to another crackpot councilor who convinced me that I just dreamed about the aliens. Well, she thought she did. I just acted like Aliens were pretend. When I was 20, the same thing happened again. I was watching an eclipse with Sakura when I was taken again. This time I woke up in the hospital. To avoid getting a reputation of a nut case, I said a gang mulled me. They took it and I was completely freaked out. A couple years later, I got into all of this. Getting turned into a cyborg and all. They attack every five years. Last time, 001 and 003 killed off a few of them and rescued me. This time, they are here for revenge. They left me with a pleasant little calling card this time. I can't read it, but I know 009 can. I just know its trouble." Said 002.  
  
"Well, I can take a look at It.," said 009.  
  
"Ok." Said 002. He pulled up his sleeve and there were Japanese symbols cut into his skin from his wrist to his elbow. They were flickering green. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Why didn't you show me this sooner, 002?" asked Gillmore.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't let me see the others if you knew this had happened." Said 002.  
  
"What did they use to do this to you?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"It was a knife, but it hurt a lot more that a knife. It had something on it that made the words kind of burn into my arm." Said 002.  
  
He was now standing up and 009 was trying to read the symbols carved into 002s' arm. 002 wavered for a moment.  
  
"002, are you alright?" asked 007.  
  
"I-I don't know. I feel strange." Said 002. Suddenly 002 fell forward. Everyone leaped up but 009 caught him just in time.  
  
"002. 002! Can you hear me? 002! Wake up!" said 009. 002 was breathing heavily and he looked like he was in pain.  
  
"What could have caused him to faint like this?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"They poisoned him. That's what the message says." Said 009.  
  
"Let's get him into the lab right away!" said Dr. Gillmore. 


	7. The Net

Hello people! Its sarahlafox! I would like to thank my reviews! I mean, hey! A 12 year old girl can only do so well, right? I turned 12 on the 19th! Well, to the story, shall we?  
  
Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting to hear some news about 002. 009 was pulled back to the couch for the fifth time in the last ten minutes and told to stop pacing. It was making everyone dizzy. Every one and a while they would here a yelp of pain from the lab, and they would all get more and more stressed. Dr. Gillmore came out of the lab looking sad.  
  
"Fill us in, please Dr. Gillmore." Said 009.  
  
"Ok. It is looking bad, and getting worse." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" asked 007.  
  
"It means that 002 is.well, he is, how to put this? 002 is fading alarmingly fast and I cant identify the poison therefore I cannot make a cure for it." said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"No. There must be something." Said 004.  
  
"DR. GILLMORE! COME QUICKLY!" yelled 003 from the lab. Everyone rushed inside the lab.  
  
"What is it?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Look." Said 003. Fresh words had formed on 002s' arm.  
  
"Can you read it 009?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Yes. It says, "come to the net. If you can beat us, he will live." Said 009.  
  
"What dose it mean?" asked 003.  
  
"Only 002 knows." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Someone say something about me?" asked 002.  
  
"002? Are you feeling alright?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Yes. I am fine. They must have delayed the effects of the poison so I could bring you to them." Said 002.  
  
"Ah, so you do know what it means." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"Yes I do." Said 002.  
  
"tell us where it is and we will kill those stupid aliens." Said 008.  
  
"It is impossible to reach if someone who knows the aliens comes with you." Said 002.  
  
"how so?" asked Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"well, they told me while I was still asleep. They said that only I can see them and only my instincts will tell me where the net is. I won't find it on any map. I have to find it with my instincts." Said 002.  
  
"What is the net?" asked 007.  
  
"it is the goal." Said 002.  
  
"I do not understand a word of this." Said 006.  
  
"Well, the net is the goal in soccer. I am the player, you are all the balls. The other team, the black ghost, will be trying to keep me from getting you to their goal. They have made a deal with the aliens. They will have me, if they have you all. The aliens are defending the goal. They are the goalies." Said .  
  
"So, how do you get this?" asked 007.  
  
"well, using the information they copied from me during their experiments, they explained it to me in terms to me that were easy to understand. They explained it as one big risky game of soccer." Said 002.  
  
"and why soccer?" asked 004.  
  
"lets just say I am very good at soccer." Said 002.  
  
"oh, come on! Tell them! Tell them all about it!" said 003.  
  
"No. I refuse to brag." Said 002.  
  
"then I will do it for you. 002 was on his way to be a big league soccer player before black ghost got him. In fact, it was one week from his first big league game that black ghost captured him." Said 003.  
  
"Yes. He had been accepted to play for a major league team." Said 001.  
  
002 was blushing very brightly.  
  
"that is cool!" said 009.  
  
"I expect they have found a replacement player. I bet they got tired of postponing the game after the first, say, 20 years of waiting for me to show up." Said 002.  
  
"I suppose that is true." Said 007.  
  
"I never imagined you would be a major league sport player." Said 008.  
  
"ya. I don't seem the type, do I?" asked 002.  
  
"well, I think we should go and kick some alien ass!" said 003.  
  
"sounds like fun." Said 005.  
  
"Let's go!" said 002. 


	8. Sakuras' Betrail

"this way!" said 002. Everyone followed 002 through the forest. Suddenly, he stopped.  
  
"002, why." 003 began.  
  
"Shhh! Don't make a sound. Put your hands in plain site, and back away slowly." whispered 002.  
  
"Scratch that last order. FIRE YOUR BLASTERS!" yelled 002. He began blasting straight ahead of them.  
  
"what are you shooting at?" asked 009. Something yowled ahead of them and a black cloaked figure crumpled to the ground and disappeared.  
  
"that." Said 002.  
  
"Are there more of them?" asked 003.  
  
"yes. Try heat sensors." Said 002.  
  
"got it." said everyone.  
  
"we are surrounded!" said 007.  
  
"Ya. Start running if one gets within a yard of you, ok?" asked 002.  
  
"ok." said 009. 002 engaged his jet boots and flew straight up with one of the creatures right on his tail. He wove in and out of the trees.  
  
"RETREAT! FOLLOW ME!" yelled 002. They all followed him just outside a clearing in the forest where 002 landed. In the clearing, it was sunny. There were pastel flowers spread among shimmering wheat that swayed gently in the light breeze. In the clearing a girl with shimmering black hair and a silk red and gold kimono was singing softly.. She had a basket of the flowers beside her. She was sitting in the sea of wheat, making something with the flowers. She had beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Sakura?" asked 002.  
  
The girl looked up at him and smiled  
  
"JET!" she yelled.  
  
"OH JET!" she yelled. They both ran to each other and met in the middle of the clearing. 002 scooped the girl up and swung her around then they kissed.  
  
"Jet, I was afraid you had been killed." Said the girl.  
  
"I was afraid you had been killed." Said 002.  
  
"I knew you were too damn stubborn to be killed by those imbeciles." Said the girl.  
  
"you know it." 002 laughed. They began kissing again.  
  
"what is going on?" asked 009.  
  
"Hey, 002!" yelled 007. 002 just stood there, acting like he couldn't hear him.  
  
"that's it. I'm going over there." Said 004. He tried to walk into the clearing, but was sent flying into a tree.  
  
"a force field." Said 005.  
  
"Dr. Gillmore. Do you know what is going on?" asked 006.  
  
"I cant believe it." said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"What?" asked 008.  
  
"is that really her?" asked 003.  
  
"I think it is." Said 001.  
  
"Who?" asked 008.  
  
"that is 002B" said 003.  
  
"What?" asked 009.  
  
"She is 002s' wife." Said 001.  
  
"this is getting weird. Start explaining." Said 007.  
  
"when we took 002 off the streets, a girl followed us to the lab and broke in after 002 was transformed. She insisted on becoming a cyborg to be with 002, so we made her into cyborg 002B. she was meant to be with 002. Like a partner. 002 ended up proposing to her and they got married. They had two children. 002C, a little girl and 002D a little boy. Then there was CK9-1- 2E." said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"What is that?" asked 008.  
  
"Cyber canine prototype one, belongs to the 002 group of cybernetic solders. E, the fifth cybernetic being in the 002 group. 002 designed him." Said 003.  
  
"Wow." Said 009.  
  
"but 002B, 002C, 002D and CK9-1-2E were all destroyed by black ghost before we put 001, 002, 003, and 004 into their frozen state." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"then who?" asked 009.  
  
they could be real, or they could be illusions." Said Dr. Gillmore.  
  
"DADDY!" yelled a little girl with red pigtails and green eyes.  
  
"Oh, Melody!" said 002. He scooped the little girl up and hugged her.  
  
"I missed you so much, daddy!" the little girl squealed.  
  
"Ross, come here." Said 002B.  
  
"Yes, mommy." Said a little boy. He had been hiding behind a rock. He had brown hair and red eyes.  
  
"Ross, this is your daddy. You probably wont remember him." Said 002B.  
  
"Hi, Ross. I'm your daddy." Said 002. The little boy hid behind 002B.  
  
"Now, no need to hide. I only bite people from black ghost." Said 002. The little boy laughed.  
  
"Me too." Said the boy.  
  
"come on Ross! Daddy is really nice! He's funny too!" the little girl said.  
  
"DADDY!" the little boy yelled. He launched himself into 002s' arms.  
  
"So, you bit someone working with black ghost?" asked 002.  
  
"Ya. He screamed like a girl and ran away." Said the little boy.  
  
"that's my son." Said 002. The little boy looked about four and the girl looked about six.  
  
"there are more of us now, honey." Said 002.  
  
"really? How are 001 and 003?" asked 002B.  
  
"oh, they will both shoot through the roof when they see you." Said 002.  
  
"You have done that before." Said 002B.  
  
"I remember that. It was the day Ross was born." Said 002.  
  
"Yes. You were pacing in the living room when 003 ran out and yelled "IT'S A BOY!" and It scared you so badly, your boots went off and sent you straight through the roof!" said 002B.  
  
"I remember that. That was not one I will forget easily." Said 003. She began to giggle.  
  
"Yes. I was on the couch. That was the most hilarious site I have ever seen." Said 001.  
  
"So it really happened?" asked 009.  
  
"Yes. It was quite a site." Said 003.  
  
"Toby! Toby! Come here Toby!" said the little girl. A beagle ran out from the other side of the clearing barking happily.  
  
"Toby!" said 002. The dog also launched itself into 002s' arms.  
  
"the family is back together again!" said 002B.  
  
"Oh, where are the other cyborgs? How many are there?" asked 002B.  
  
"all the way up to 009." Said 002.  
  
"wow." Said 002B.  
  
"they were right behind me a while ago? Where are they?" asked 002.  
  
"HEY! GUYS! WHERE ARE YOU!" asked 002. Suddenly, 002B covered her ears and fell to the ground screaming. 002C, 002D and CK9-1-2E also began screaming and in CK9-1-2Es' case, howling.  
  
"What's wrong, Sakura?" asked 002.  
  
"Jet. help!" said 002B.  
  
"What do I do?" asked 002. 002B stopped screaming and looked up at 002. Her face was emotionless.  
  
"Sakura?" asked 002. She held up her hand and shot him through the chest. 002 fell backwards to the ground.  
  
"Sakura.why?" asked 002.  
  
"Why? You didn't really think I loved you, did you? It was a set up right from the start." Said 002B.  
  
"What? No. that isn't true. It's a lie!" said 002.  
  
"HA! Oh Jet! I love you!" 002B cackled sarcastically.  
  
"let me give you a hug!" said 002B. she picked 002 up off the ground and began squeezing 002 tightly so he couldn't breath. Over her shoulder, he saw 002C, 002D and CK9-1-2E with blasters, smiling evilly.  
  
"Goodbye, 002. You know, you were kind of cute." Said 002B. the 00 cyborgs heard something cracking and 002 slumped over 002Bs' shoulder. She released him and let him fall to the ground.  
  
"what a Naive fool." Said 002C.  
  
"Yes. A fool." Said 002d.  
  
"that's IT! force field or not we have to go help!" said 009. 005 hit the force field and broke in.  
  
"that is one way of doing it." said 007. They all ran over to see if 002 was ok.  
  
"the 00 cyborgs. Attack and destroy!" said 002B.  
  
"WHATS HAPPENING!" yelled 002C and D. they were covering their ears. Then, they fell to the ground. When they got back up, they saw 002.  
  
"oh, no. DADDY!" yelled 002C.  
  
"What? What have we done to you, daddy?" said Ross (002D).  
  
"Jet?" asked 002B.  
  
"Oh, NO! JET!" she yelled. The 00 cyborgs blocked 002Bs' way to 002 while 003 helped him.  
  
"Please, let me see my husband! I was taken over by black ghost! I didn't have control over my body! Please!" she cried.  
  
"S-Sakura." 002 moaned.  
  
"JET!" she cried.  
  
"why? Why did you betray me?" he asked.  
  
"I was taken over by black ghost! I had no control! I do love you, Jet! I always have and forever will! Please, forgive me!" cried 002B.  
  
"I understand. I forgive you Sakura." Said Jet.  
  
"Daddy, did we do bad?" asked Melody (002C).  
  
"No, honey. Come here." Said 002. The little girl and little boy began to cry.  
  
"It's alright. Once we bite the black ghost, we can be a normal family. Until then, we are a happy family of super Cyborgs who can't be beaten by anyone. Ok?" asked 002.  
  
"Ok, daddy." Said Melody. 


End file.
